


once a champion

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [183]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied HopGloria, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: After defeating her crush, Gloria wants to try and comfort him. There is only one thing that Leon is interested in getting from her, and it isn't her pity.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [183]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	once a champion

When Gloria goes to talk with Leon, she does not expect things to turn out like this. Maybe she should have known better than to try and comfort him, when she is the reason that he has lost his decade long title, but she felt like she needed to do something. New champion or not, Leon is still Hop’s older brother, and, more than that, someone that she is very interested in. The last thing she wants is for something to happen between them that makes it impossible for him to ever like her; after all, she had hoped, if she beat him, that he might acknowledge her.

So she went to him, hoping that she would be able to cheer him up and get some praise out of it, and that things would work out just like she wanted them to. That was probably the most naive fantasy she could have come up with, but at least when he takes his frustration out on her, it is in a way that makes it almost feel like she is getting her way as well. At the very least, Leon is finally paying attention to her.

He is paying her that attention by stripping her naked and bending her over, paying no mind to her comfort or enjoyment, taunting her while his hands roam over her body. Things have moved so quickly that Gloria did not even have a chance to tell him no, but now that he is groping at her small breasts, she is not sure if she even _wants_ to tell him no, not at this point. It is different than how she thought it would go, but isn’t this exactly what she wants from him? Finally, Leon is giving her the attention that she has always wanted from him.

His irritation at being comforted by the girl who stole his spotlight won over, and the next thing she knew, she was completely at his mercy. Fortunately for the both of them, she does not mind being used by him, and would rather let him do whatever he pleases for as long as he wants to. Her nerves regarding losing her virginity are nothing in comparison to the excitement of Leon touching her, of feeling Leon’s cock prodding against her, so big that she is afraid she can’t take it, but also so big that she knows she can’t resist it.

“Here, let me just…” Leon starts, trailing off into a groan as he slams inside of her, causing her to scream out in pain, briefly blinded by it, and so overwhelmed that she can’t think at all. She can just barely hear his voice, buzzing in the back of her mind as he says, “You’re a champion now, that means you’re all grown up and can take this, right?”

She can’t respond to him, but that does not matter. Leon already knows just what he wants from her, and there is nothing that will stop him from taking it. Gloria may not have realized it, but she was inviting this by going to visit him in that state, and now she is facing the consequences of everything that she has done to him.

Except the consequences feel less and less like consequences, as she is forced to get used to it, and deal with him pounding into her. She wanted him all along, and as the pain fades, just a little bit, just enough for a bit of pleasure to come through, she finds herself moaning out for him. No matter what he does to her, this is still Leon, isn’t it?

The rougher he gets with her, the more she screams out for him, desperate for him, desperate for more and more. She does not care if it hurts or if it is rough or if Leon is being cruel with her; she has wanted him for so long, and the only thing that really matters is that she finally got what she wanted. He groans as he pounds into her, muttering under his breath, calling her a slut, asking her if this is what she was after from the beginning.

Head swimming, she can just barely cry out, “Yes!”

“That’s what I thought, and now you’re all mine, aren’t you?” he asks, and when she is not able to answer, he gives a harder thrust. “Aren’t you?” But Gloria can only whimper and moan at this point, too lost in it all to speak at all. Leon seems to be satisfied with that, however, and does not press her for any further answers. Instead, he puts all of his focus back into fucking her as hard as he can, punishing her and taking out his frustrations on her, and making her entirely his own, once and for all.

Gloria is so overwhelmed by everything that she does not even think about the fact that he is not using any form of protection. He has no way of knowing if she is on anything for that or not, but more than likely, he is hoping that she isn’t, and he would be pleased to find out that she is not. Everything that Leon does to her is very intentional, despite losing himself to his frustrations, and when he comes inside of her, he does not even attempt to pull out. She is his now, and if she is going to steal his career and then claim to want him, then the least he can do is throw a wrench into hers.

She is sent over the edge by the feeling of his seed spilling into her, coming sudden and hard, crying out for him so pathetically. Either she has nothing to worry about or she has not realized the potential consequences. Either that, or she actually wants something like that, which only makes it better, and only makes her that much more pathetic. She is left slumped over, panting to catch her breath, while Leon pulls out of her, still not done having fun just yet.

He knows of someone else with a lot of frustrations to take out on the new champion, one that has had those frustrations building up for a lot longer than him. So he pulls out his phone while Gloria is still recovering and vulnerable, and calls his brother.

“Hey, Hop, I’ve got someone here you might be interested in. Do you want to come have a turn with my slut?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
